Handcuff trouble (aka the longest 15 minutes of Bulmas life)
by Chilico
Summary: How can Bulma and Vegeta –two persons with fiery temperaments- live under the same roof? Not without stormy confrontations of course! However, this time one of Bulmas genius plans go wrong and to make things worse, Vegeta has some unexpected tricks up his sleeves. This is not a get together fic, but rather something that creates sparkling tension between those two!


Bulma smiled as she silently walked through the empty corridors of Capsule Corp. It was still so early in the morning that everybody else was still sleeping. Well, everybody else except her and the saiyan prince who always woke up early and was about to train in the gravity room. Bulma saw light coming from the kitchen and knew that Vegeta was still eating his breakfast. Her smile grew wider.

_"He will finish his breakfast soon. It's now or never!"_ she thought.

Bulma quietly tiptoed closer to the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and made sure that the saiyan didn't see her. She smiled as she thought about what she was going to do. Yesterday Vegeta had thrown her in the swimming pool because she had refused to repair the gravity room. The water had been really cold! Bulma had stayed up all night and built the precious metallic thing that she held in her hands. _This_ would be her means to teach that saiyan a lesson!

Vegeta had finished his breakfast and rose from his chair.

_"What is that annoying woman thinking hiding on the other side of that wall? Doesn't she know I can easily sense her ki?"_

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and started walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door when suddenly…

"Ha!" Bulma shouted victoriously and quickly jumped towards the saiyan prince. She flung the metallic object at the saiyan and heard a very audible _click_.

"WOMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Vegeta yelled and glanced at his left wrist where the _click_ sound had come from.

_"…handcuffs?" _Vegeta thought in surprise. That woman was courageous enough to try to handcuff him? He started to growl at the woman and with his free hand he grabbed her shirt.

"Woman, get that thing off me. Now."

Bulma didn't hear Vegeta's demands. She had almost succeeded with the first phase of the plan. She just had to get the other end of the handcuff around the metal pipe that was located close to them on the wall. Bulma closed her eyes, aimed at the pipe with all her might and a couple of seconds later she heard another audible _click_.

"There!" she screamed from joy. She had done it! She couldn't believe her luck that she had really done it!

"Well, good morning Vegeta", Bulma turned around to face the prince and smiled victoriously. "I handcuffed you to the wall with the strongest handcuffs I've ever made. There is no key to the cuffs but they will open in 15 minutes." Bulma winked happily to Vegeta "Try not to break the whole house while waiting."

Vegeta just stood there silently glaring at the woman. _"Didn't she really notice where the other cuff actually hit?" _He released his grip from Bulma's shirt and pointed towards a certain point between them. "Nice try" he said sarcastically.

Bulma was confused and slightly alarmed of Vegeta's behavior. Why was he so calm? He should be enraged when realising he is cuffed to the wall. Bulma turned to watch where his finger was pointing and she saw something that made her gasp from horror.

The other end of the handcuff was firmly around HER OWN wrist.

Bulma stared at the handcuffs in disbelief. _"This can't be happening!"_ She was firmly cuffed to the saiyan prince who didn't look too happy about it either.

"This is not fair! Just when I was about to go and…" Bulma complained and desperately tried to free herself by shaking her hand.

"Woman! What on earth were you trying to do?" Vegeta growled commandingly. That stupid woman was clearly up to something and he didn't like not knowing what she was planning to do. He could probably break the cuffs into pieces, but he definitely wanted to know what the woman was up to. And since the gravity room probably hadn't been fixed yet from yesterday he decided to take a small break from training and teach this woman a lesson.

Vegeta gave an intense glance at Bulma. "I'm not stupid, woman." he said with a low voice that made Bulma shiver and take a small step backwards. "This is not the whole plan you have. You were planning to do something else. Something else during those 15 minutes." Vegeta said. "Tell me."

Bulma gulped and silently reprimanded herself. She shouldn't have spoken out loud earlier. She bravely lifted her head and looked straight at his intimidating eyes. "No." The plan was too good to reveal.

Vegeta glared back at Bulma. Then - slowly - a twisted plan was beginning to form in his mind and his mouth formed the trademark smirk he usually had.

"So you refuse to speak? Anyway, it looks like we will spend some quality time together now" Vegeta said with a grin. "But you shouldn't have gone this far to enjoy my lovely company. You could've just asked me to spend some time with you" he said mockingly and took a step towards Bulma.

"WHAT? Vegeta, don't flatter yourself, this is not what I was trying to do!" Bulma screamed in disbelief and a slight blush rose to her cheeks. Vegeta was behaving eerily strange and she didn't like the way he was smiling at her. Bulma started retreating backward each time Vegeta stepped forward. _"Damn it, what is he up to?"_

Vegeta almost laughed when he saw her response. He was going to enjoy this.

"Oh? So why did you do it then?" he asked teasingly and continued; "No, I think I am right. I think that you just wanted to be in my charming presence" he chuckled and continued walking towards Bulma at the same pace she retreated.

"Y… you…" Bulma tried to snap back at him but she was so infuriated that she couldn't say a word. As she took yet another step back she noticed her back hitting against the wall. Her eyes went wide when she noticed there was no way to back off anymore.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you dare come closer!" Bulma tried to say with a firm voice.

Vegeta's smirk grew even wider.

"My deepest apologies but I cannot fulfill your wishes" he said mockingly. The saiyan prince lifted his handcuffed left hand and placed it on the wall next to Bulma's head and leaned on it. At the same time Bulma's right hand - which was cuffed from the other end – rose up because the chain between the cuffs wasn't very long.

"As you can see, we have to enjoy each other's presence a little while" he teased.

"Damn you!" Bulma shrieked and tried to free her hand with all of her force. However, Vegeta's hand didn't even move a bit and therefore she couldn't move much either.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now please stop Vegeta" she sighed. But she just heard a quiet laugh.

"Oh no, this is far too entertaining. I haven't even started yet" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma shivered involuntarily and tried anxiously to think of a way to get out of this situation. But she couldn't think of any. She was trapped between the wall and the saiyan. Bulma was also alarmed of Vegeta's close presence. _"Well what else could I expect? We're cuffed together!"_ Bulma screamed in her mind. And to make matters even worse she noticed that she could quite easily see the outlines of Vegeta's chest under his shirt. Bulma could feel her cheeks blush heavily so she quickly averted her gaze.

"Do you like what you see?" Vegeta teased. He was clearly enjoying the girl's discomfort and awkwardness.

"Vegeta! Stop right now or I'll scream!"

"Stop what? I haven't even touched you. Yet." the saiyan said with a frighteningly soft voice.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed and tried to slap him with her free hand.

Vegeta easily caught her hand with his free hand while never even taking his eyes off her face.

"Getting a little feisty now, are we?" he grinned.

Before Bulma could understand what was happening Vegeta had her pinned against the wall. In only seconds he had grabbed her left wrist with his free hand and was holding her in a tight grip against the wall. Bulma let out a shocked gasp.

Vegeta leaned even closer to Bulma and held his face just inches from hers.

"Woman, since I'm in such a generous mood today I will give you two choices" Vegeta said in a soft low voice and a smirk on his face. "If you tell me what your mighty plan is I will let you go immediately. But if you refuse to reveal your plan to me I will continue. I will continue with this until you tell me."

Bulma shivered and tried to escape his closeness by pressing herself even tighter against the wall. "_How on earth will I get out of this situation?" _She tried to free her hands with all of her strength but the saiyan's grip was too strong.

"So you choose to stay silent" Vegeta stated matter-of-factly. Before Bulma could react to his statement Vegeta had changed his grip again. In a blink of an eye he was holding the girl's hands over her head with only his cuffed hand. His right hand was free now.

"Remember, I will stop as soon as you tell me" he whispered into her ear.

Bulma let out a small squeal and she tried to control her rapid breathing. Right then, they both heard a very audible _"click"._

15 minutes had passed.

The handcuffs opened and fell to the floor. Bulma's eyes grew wide and she let out a relieved sigh.

"We're free. You can let me go now." Bulma said. She tried to move her hands but the saiyan didn't release his grip. Instead, he placed his free hand around Bulma's waist. She almost jumped from surprise.

"Vegeta! Stop that!" she screamed.

But the saiyan just chuckled.

"As I said earlier, I will stop as soon as you tell me your plan" he whispered to her ear. He could feel the girl trembling as he started moving his hand that was on her waist towards the small of her back. Vegeta would never go farther than this little teasing. He knew he could perfectly do whatever he wanted with the girl but he wouldn't. It was already hilarious watching her reactions.

"No!" Bulma said with a defiant but trembling voice. "I will not give up." Although she did her best to remain calm she could feel her body was starting to shiver.

Vegeta smirked and was quite enjoying the situation. With a few well planned gestures he had created this illusion of "seduction" and it seemed to be working rather well. He could feel the woman's confusion and she shivered every time he moved his hand on her waist.

"Stop it Vegeta, you've had your fun. Let me go." Bulma whispered with a trembling voice.

"I promise I'll stop as soon as you answer me" Vegeta said.

"Jerk" Bulma said in a somewhat angry tone and tried to kick him.

The saiyan didn't even flinch when the girl tried to kick him.

"Hm, so you still refuse to speak" he said.

Before Bulma even realized what was going on Vegeta had thrown her on the ground, her back against the floor. The saiyan effortlessly jumped on top of her and straddled her waist, effectively pinning her on the floor.

"Let's make this a little more interesting, shall we?" Vegeta smirked.

"Get off me!" Bulma shouted angrily and tried to wriggle free. But no matter how hard she tried to move she remained pinned on the floor. "You are going to regret this Vegeta" Bulma threatened.

"I don't think so" the saiyan prince said. He yanked Bulmas hands above her head and held them in his grip with only his left hand.

"Last warning, woman" Vegeta whispered in her ear. "Answer me. What were you going to do during those 15 minutes? I'll stop immediately when you spit it out."

"…Nothing." Bulma whispered back.

"Wrong answer" the prince said and put his free hand a few inches under Bulmas shirt.

"Vegeta! Stop it!" Bulma blushed heavily.

"I promise I will stop as soon as you answer me." He moved his hand a little bit further. The woman started to shiver a little.

"Okay! You won, you bastard", Bulma hissed. Vegeta stopped the teasing with his hand immediately but remained on top of her.

"Tell me", Vegeta demanded.

"Let me go first" Bulma said.

"I will let you go after you have answered my question."

Bulma sighed. The saiyan jerk had won this round. "I was going to make some changes in the gravity room. The kind of changes that when you start your training program you will become weightless. And then I could've just use these cuffs and a bit of rope and tie them on your ankle. I'd have a cute angry saiyan balloon for the rest of the day." Bulma said with a wicked smile.

"That is truly an evil plan" Vegeta admired. "And I will keep my part of the promise."

Vegeta got up before Bulma even realized it but his intimidating gaze never left her eyes. "But let me tell you this, woman: if you ever try to do that to me I will punish you. And what happened today will be nothing compared to that."

Bulma looked at the saiyan defiantly.

"Oh… and thanks for the entertainment" Vegeta smirked.

A small laugh escaped the saiyans lips when he turned and started walking away.


End file.
